


Sutāgāru

by killuas_glock



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, LMAO, Lesbian Shimizu Kiyoko, Lesbian Yachi Hitoka, Oblivious Reader, Oikawa Tooru Being an Asshole, Oikawa Tooru Is a Creep, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Reader Has Mental Illness, Reader Is Ukai's Niece, The First Three Chapters Were Written a Year Ago, They Might Be Worse Than My Current Writing, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuas_glock/pseuds/killuas_glock
Summary: [Yandere! Haikyuu/Reader]Oikawa Tooru was a creep, but she had plenty of people that could protect her from him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ukai Keishin & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Introduction, The Creep

Ukai (Y/n) did not like Oikawa Tooru. He was too prideful, and he unmercifully made fun of her friends. However, he seemed to have a peaked interest in her, something that made her noticeably irritated. 

"He's annoying her again," Suga says, giving the first year a look of sorrow. She was usually in such a good mood, but the brown-haired captain of Aoba Johsai always seemed to make her mood turn every kind of sour. Koshi felt that it was a bit depressing seeing such a happy and sweet girl get harassed by someone older than her. 

"He's a captain, so I don't think that's something he should be doing," Shimizu states, her eyes narrowing just slightly as she sees Hinata start to race towards the two. 

"Geez, can't you just leave her alone?" The orange-haired teen yelps out, suddenly realizing the height difference between him and Oikawa. 

(Y/n) perks up, her annoyed expression turning into a nervous smile. Out of everyone on the team, she was the closest to Hinata and Shimizu. She liked the new girl Yachi, too. 

"Come on Sho, don't pick a fight with him..." (Y/n) says, taking Hinata's hand in her own as she tries to walk away from the cocky Oikawa. 

Before the brown-haired teen could say anything, he was hit over the head with a volleyball. It was a hard hit and it sent him down, his face making contact with the gymnasium floor with a loud slapping sound. Both Hinata and (Y/n) looked up, only to see Iwaizumi with a scowl on his face. 

"Sorry about that, Ukai." Iwaizumi says, grabbing the back of Oikawa's shirt and lifting him off of the cold ground.

"I know he's been bothering you lately, but I won't let him do it anymore, I promise."

Iwaizumi walks off, yelling at an almost unconscious Oikawa about harassing innocent people.

"You know their Ace?" Hinata asks, looking at the girl with a confused expression. 

She nods, her eyes turning to her uncle as he gains an almost evil smirk on his face. She wasn't sure if it was because Iwaizumi had knocked Oikawa unconscious, but that's what she was counting on.

"I met him a while back, he's a good guy." She explains, picking up a water bottle and handing it to Hinata.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, Shoyo. I appreciate it."

|

(Y/n) wasn't a manager, but she was an active member of the club. Being Coach Ukai's niece had its perks too, being able to stop by anytime she wanted. She was first encountered by Takeda, he has asked her about her grandfather and her uncle. She liked volleyball, however, due to an injury, she got when she was younger she was unable to play. Instead, she had spent a lot of her time learning different tactics that could be used. Hinata, after finding out about her tactic notebooks, called her their 'secret weapon'. She didn't think it was true, but she was always happy to hand out tactics if they needed some. 

The whole thing with Oikawa hadn't started until she was walking home with both Kageyama and Hinata. They had bumped into the third year, but (Y/n) knew who he was. She had been to the game where they were beaten by Aoba Johsai. (Y/n) considered herself loyal to Karasuno, so she didn't particularly like Oikawa to begin with. However, for some odd reason, Oikawa seemed to like her. 

Ever since their encounter with the brown-haired third year, (Y/n) couldn't help but dread every time she had to see him. She was half tempted to miss out on some games, but she wanted to support her friends and upperclassmen! Besides, she got to see Iwaizumi so it wasn't all that bad. Since Iwaizumi was there, Oikawa's teasing never seemed to last very long. Even less now that they had Kyotani Kentaro on their team.

However, (Y/n) didn't want to focus on Oikawa, not now. She needed to be there to support the rest of the team. They were spending a week with a couple of other teams, doing practice. She couldn't help but wonder why Nekoma decided to invite Aoba Johsai. To her knowledge, they had never played against each other, but that was beside the point now. All that mattered was that Karasuno was currently beating Aoba Johsai at a practice match, and that seemed sweet too (Y/n). 

Iwaizumi was, as always, doing his very best. He was a good player, and (Y/n) admired him. Even if Oikawa was an amazing player, (Y/n) had no respect for him. He openly teased and taunted both Kageyama and Hinata and (Y/n) hated him for it. It annoyed her to the bone, she couldn't stand him or his overwhelming ego. Being confident was one thing, but Oikawa Tooru was something else entirely. 

A battle cry could be heard throughout the gym. She had initially thought it was Tanaka, however instead it was her uncle. He had a proud smile on his face, and (Y/n) realizes that their team had officially won for the second time against Aoba Johsai. Even if it was just a practice match, it still meant a lot to all of them. While Kageyama and Oikawa were off having a glaring contest, Hinata came running over to (Y/n), his smile wide. 

"You saw us win, right?"

She nods softly, her eyes bright with certain happiness. It wasn't due to Oikawa losing once again to their team, but seeing everyone else so happy that made her smile like a huge goof. That smile, Hinata realizes, is to die for. 

"Hey, are you staying here? Coach never said anything about you leaving. We do have to spend the weekend here." Hinata says, wiping the sweat off of his face with the inside of his shirt. (Y/n) pauses before looking over at her uncle. Though nearly no one on the team knew it, (Y/n) went wherever Kenshin went. He was, by legal terms, her guardian. 

"Yeah, I'm sleeping in a room with Shizimu and Yachi though. In the morning we'll make breakfast for everyone and then we'll be on our way back to Karasuno." She had meant on Sunday, but she had an awful habit of mixing up her words. It was quite embarrassing, but everyone on the team knew not to poke at her about it, Ukai would've killed them. 

Just as she's about to say something else to Hinata, someone wraps their arms around her head, blocking her vision. She didn't have her glasses on, thank god. 

" _Koinu_ , guess who?" A playful voice says, and she knows who it is almost immediately. 

"Bokuto, let me go!" She slaps his arm, pouting as he ruffles her hair. 

He laughs, letting his arms drop to his side. She could be strong when she wanted to be, so he knew for a fact that she wasn't angry with him.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Koinu!"


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It sickened her."

Saturday was going by horribly slow, but the weather was practically perfect. While all of the teams were doing some extra games before lunch was served, (Y/n), Shimizu and Yachi decided to go out and get something sweet. A small supermarket was close by where they had been staying all week. It was a bit bigger than Keishin's store but small enough to be comfortable. 

"What are you going to get?" Yachi questions, looking over at her friend with a curious expression. (Y/n) smiles softly, waving a hand through her hair. The weather wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold either. The perfect in-between. It was nice too, the sun wasn't too bright. 

"I thought I'd get some watermelon to share with the others. They've been working pretty hard lately, you know?" 

Watching the two of them, Shimizu chuckles to herself. Yachi, though she wouldn't admit it, had a bit of a crush on (Y/n). She was a strong girl, so Shimizu could see why. It was the cutest thing ever, honestly. Yachi could often be seen following (Y/n) around like a lost puppy. Though the boys on the team just thought Yachi admired her. They should have seen Yachi's face the first time (Y/n) called her by her first name. It was hilarious yet charming at the same time. 

"What about you, Kiyoko?" (Y/n) asks, turning her attention to the older girl. (Y/n) called all of her friends by their first names, it was a cute habit.

"I haven't decided yet..."

|

Iwaizumi perked up when he heard (Y/n)'s voice. She had tapped his shoulder as he was sitting down on the ground. They were all taking a break, and he just seemed a little out of it. After gaining his attention, (Y/n) sat down next to him on the grass, holding out a slice of watermelon to him. He huffs, taking it from her. The boys from Karasuno were hyper as always, save for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, running around wildly. Though she was most definitely a part of Karasuno, (Y/n) liked spending time with Iwaizumi... as long as she didn't have to deal with Oikawa. He knew that too, and he completely understood why she wanted to stay away from the Aoba Johsai captain. 

He had been acting like such a creeper lately.

Just as the thought crosses his mind, Iwaizumi's nose scrunches up, his brows twitching with mild irritation. She seems to notice this, looking over at her friend worriedly. 

"Hajime, is everything alright? You look really mad." (Y/n) says, concern obvious in her voice. He sighs out loud, his dark eyes opening and closing just a few times before they finally settled on (Y/n). Hajime's cheeks go a little pink as his expression softens. 

"Yeah... I'm fine. Um, how about you? He hasn't been bothering you again, has he?" He suddenly asks, finishing off his watermelon slice. She pauses just for a second, her eyes searching for anything that would tell her what Hajime was thinking. He, of course, had no reason to lie to her about his thoughts, but Hajime was the type of person who liked to keep to himself. 

"I haven't heard from him since yesterday. I'm honestly glad, though you already know that, don't you?" (Y/n) mutters out, her eyes turning to the sky. It was a bright pink color, the mix of pale clouds making her think of cotton candy. The sun was setting, the atmosphere beautifully breathtaking. 

"That's good." 

Everyone on the team thought his relationship with her was weird. Iwaizumi Hajime wasn't good at talking with girls, that's why. Something, at least to him, was different about Ukai (Y/n). She was strong-willed, yet she was incredibly sweet. She wanted the best for Karasuno, wanted them to win, but she held respect for other teams, such as Nekoma and Aoba Johsai. Even though she hated Oikawa she knew and acknowledged that he was an amazing player and captain. She was such an agreeable person, and that was why... that was why he adored her. He wouldn't admit to anyone that he had some feelings for the younger girl, but it was undeniably true. Her attitude and cute behavior had softened him since the day he decided he wanted to stay a constant in her life. He'd known her for such a long time, and he wanted to stay close to her no matter what.

She meant that much to him, and that scared him just slightly. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Hajime was pressing his lips against (Y/n)'s forehead. Her reaction was rather delayed, but his reaction seemed almost immediate. Dark eyes were widened as he locks eyes with her. 

He had a horrible feeling that he just ruined everything he had with her, and not in a good way. 

|

She hadn't meant to look, not really. She was... she was just looking for (Y/n)! To be fair, that's what she had done, too. However, she wasn't expecting to see her friend in such... an odd position. (Y/n) had tears brimming in her eyes as she had them locked with the boy in front of her. From what Hitoka could tell, they didn't notice she was even there. They were too caught up looking in each other's eyes to even see her. That, however, wasn't what bothered her. 

He had kissed (Y/n), and Hitoka didn't like that... not one bit. They weren't... together, were they? There was no way, (Y/n) had said specifically that she wasn't interested in dating anyone until after she finished college. So... what was going on?

Hitoka felt something sick rise in her body, her ears and face flushed. She couldn't hear, couldn't see. This was like jealousy, she thought to herself, but much worse. It was hot, like fire, and painful. It felt as though she was being pulled apart piece by piece just by the sight of (Y/n) being kissed by someone who wasn't her.

It sickened her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yachi is so precious, I love her so much.


	3. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She sounded like she was in denial."

It had been nearly a week since his kiss with (Y/n) and he still couldn't get it out of his head. He had admittedly kissed her on lips as well, but that was, at least in his mind, not the point. What had he been thinking? She was one of his best friends, and you didn't _kiss_ best friends. It just didn't happen, even if your best friend just so happened to be a super cute girl who looked up to you like you were the best thing ever. 

Even if they had kissed, Hajime wasn't sure how that affected their relationship. She had run away that night, but in the morning she had acted as though nothing had happened between them. He wasn't hurt, not in the slightest, just plain confused. Wasn't she supposed to be angry at him for destroying what was supposed to be an innocent relationship? Shouldn't she be disgusted with him for kissing her? That was what Hajime feared when he realized he had not only kissed her forehead but her lips as well. He was, in all honesty, ashamed of himself. He had thought that he had everything, _his feelings_ , in control. That hadn't been the case. 

No. She was completely neutral throughout the weekend. She never once looked uncomfortable or grossed out around him, and in a way he was thankful. He was plenty aware that Oikawa liked (Y/n). She didn't like him, but that was beside the point. Hajime wasn't one to go around breaking the bro code, even if Oikawa was a huge creep. Her normal attitude had shocked him, and that had obvious. 

"Iwa-chan, what's with you?" Oikawa pranced towards the ace, his usual cocky smile plastered on his face. He had been messing with (Y/n) again until he noticed how unfocused Hajime seemed. It wasn't like him at all not to be screaming and running around the court. This was, in Hajime's words, the best time to improve on their skills. Seeing that his long time friend wasn't doing that, Oikawa seemed to realize something was wrong. 

"Huh? Were you bothering her again, you jerk?" Hajime suddenly turns to Oikawa, his cheeks a flustered pink. He seemed frustrated, Oikawa realizes. 

"What do you mean bothering? Me and (Y/n)-chan were having a blissful conversation!" Tooru yelps out, his brown eyes shifting to the girl. She seemed rather busy, handing out water bottles to the boys of Karasuno. 

"Though, I was trying to convince her to come to Aoba Johsai," Tooru says, smiling cockily. Hajime turns to him, confused. 

"Like, for a tour?"

"No. Like she should transfer. I don't like seeing her take care of them, it isn't fair. Plus, she's been getting closer with Kageyama." Tooru starts to pout while Hajime's eyes widen. 

_That was such a stupid idea_ , Hajime thought to himself. She liked Karasuno, it was her school and she was proud of their team. She'd never even considered transferring to Aoba Johsai. 

Oikawa Tooru, as it seemed, was insane. 

"Are you crazy? She'd never do that! Besides, why does it bother you so much?" Hajime inquires, his dark eyes narrowing at Tooru. He turns his head back to (Y/n). She was in a pair of sweatpants, a white shirt, and a Karasuno hoodie that was zipped up halfway. Her sleeves were pulled up to her elbows as she handed Sugawara a filled water bottle. Hajime couldn't deny that it would be great having her supporting them during their games, but he knew something like that would never happen. Besides, she was always in his corner cheering for him anyway, that's what friends did for each other. 

"Do you think I don't know that? She's too stubborn, that's for sure. Besides, once I asked her that Yamaguchi guy snatched her away... they're all so protective it's ridiculous!" 

Hearing that was almost relief for Hajime. At least he knew that someone had stopped Oikawa. 

"You're such an idiot."

|

Tadashi sighed, his eyes skimming back between the two boys from Aoba Johsai and (Y/n). It was such a terrifying thing, losing their main support, and he couldn't just sit there and watch Oikawa ask her to leave them! He knew she wouldn't ever do such a thing, but Tadashi reminded himself that you could never be too careful. It was rare to find genuinely nice people like (Y/n), Tadashi knew that. He was, in very simple terms, thankful for her. She was so sweet and strong-willed, he loved her... _that_ about her. 

She had thanked him for driving her away from Oikawa and handed him a full bottle of water. Unlike most girls, she was very easy to talk to, so they spent a few minutes just chatting. It was an everyday thing now, just them talking, and he liked it. She was a cute girl who decided she liked his company, and there was nothing wrong with that, not at all. 

However, Tadashi wasn't stupid. He knew that his friendship with her wasn't innocent. He had a huge crush on her and almost everyone on the team knew about it too... except for Hinata, of course. (Y/n) was too busy dealing with Oikawa to notice anything these days, so Tadashi had to realize that nothing would come of his crush. Besides, she had mentioned that she wasn't interested in being in a relationship yet, so it wasn't like he had to worry about her wanting to be with someone else. Just the thought made his skin crawl with unpleasantness. 

He wasn't expecting the conversation to come up at lunch. He was admittedly eavesdropping, but that wasn't exactly the point. 

"Is... is Iwaizumi your boyfriend?" Yachi asked, her voice weak and stuttering. She, in Tadashi's opinion, sounded very defeated. It had wavered just a bit and he was sure she was about to start crying. 

His eyes widened in shock and horror. That couldn't be right... right? She had told him herself that she wasn't interested in that kind of stuff. 

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you kissing him!" Yachi yelps out, her voice cracking. 

Tadashi almost passes out from the stress he was feeling. Instead of falling unconscious around everyone, he decided to excuse himself from the table. As he was making his way up the stairs to his room his shared with the rest of the members, he heard (Y/n) explain something.

"You must have imagined it, Hitoka. I wasn't kissing Hajime."

She sounded like she was in denial.


	4. Gamer GF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He took in a breath of relief."

"Hey, Tobio-chan?" (Y/n) tugs on the end of Kageyama's white t-shirt, giving him a slightly annoyed expression. He looked at her, turning away from the court. Ever since the training camp had ended, she'd been on edge, especially since the incident with Iwaizumi. While she wasn't aware of it, Yamaguchi and Yachi were the only two that knew of her kiss with him, but she hadn't told anyone about it. The confusion she had felt afterward had been way too much for her mind to comprehend, it had been overwhelming. "Why does Oikawa dislike you so much? It almost seems like he hates you or something..." she trails off, her lips pursing together.

Iwaizumi was close with the brown-haired captain, so it was natural that he often made up excuses for Oikawa's behavior, however, (Y/n) never blamed him for it. She had noticed, earlier, that Oikawa treated Kageyama oddly. The tension between them was terrible, so thick you could hit someone and give them a concussion with it. (Y/n) just didn't know why and she didn't want to want to talk to Iwaizumi about it because he would probably just evade the question. She could always depend on Kageyama to give her honest explanations, and that was extremely important to her at the moment. 

"... I don't know. He freaked out on me in middle school and we haven't gotten along since, sorry," Kageyama shrugged his shoulders, trying desperately not to think about the situation he had been in with Oikawa when they were younger. He wasn't exactly sure why she was even asking about the brown-haired setter. She wasn't exactly his biggest fan. He knew that something had happened, he just didn't know the specifics of it. Iwaizumi had been avoiding her, though, so Kageyama assumed that he had something to do with why (Y/n) had been so sad lately. 

That bothered him immensely. 

"Why are you asking, anyway?" 

(Y/n) had been previously chewing on the inside of her cheek - a bad habit she had been told to stop, but just couldn't - and looking down at the floor beneath her feet. Overall, she looked extremely worried, and as she chewed, the metallic taste of her blood punctured her tongue. Suddenly looking up at Kageyama, she flushes in slight embarrassment. "I guess the truth was that I'm kind of worried about you, Tobi. I know better than anyone how his teasing can get to you. I was just trying to make sure that you were okay, that's all," (Y/n) mutters, feeling the heat rise on her skin. Tobio's pale features reddened and he placed a hand over his mouth. 

She was a sweet person, he'd already known that but he'd never heard her say that to anyone before, and he was around her quite a lot. It admittedly made him feel... special. Kageyama paused, his eyes avoiding (Y/n)'s as he fought to find the right words to say. Kageyama suddenly noticed someone looking at them. His eyes narrowed as he watched to see who it was exactly. It had worried him at first, but then he realized it was just Yachi. They were both girls, so it’d make sense that the blonde would be worried about her, right? (Y/n) turned around and waved at Yachi, a bright smile suddenly making itself known on her face. They got along pretty well, Kageyama wasn't sure if that was normal for girls or not, but it was a good thing... or at least he supposed it was. He didn't know jack about girls. 

"I'll talk to you later, Tobi~" 

She ran off to talk with Shimizu and Yachi, leaving Kageyama by himself standing by the exit of the gym. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous that she was so close to the team managers. 

There... there was nothing to be jealous of, right? Of course not. 

|

(Y/n) feels a smile pop onto her face as she watches her phone. She had been binging several animes in her free time, and since she had never seen Mob Psycho 100 before, she had decided to start it a few days ago. It was one of the most entertaining animes she had ever watched. She was resting at the counter in her uncle's shop, she had decided to stay with him because she didn't want him to be lonely, but he was plenty busy with customers so she was trying to keep herself entertained. 

Looking up from her phone, she saw a tuft of bright blonde hair that looked extremely familiar. Tilting her head, (Y/n) powered her phone off before calling out to them. 

" _Kenma_?" 

The person turns around, and sure enough, she came face to face with the Nekoma player. They had become quite close since Hinata had introduced them, and she was especially happy to see him in her moment of boredom. He looked quite surprised to see her as well, forgetting the box of hair-dye he had in his hands. He questions her about what she was doing there, as she was not shopping. 

"My uncle owns this shop, y' know, Coach Ukai?" (Y/n) explains, glancing down at the small box in his hands. She then looked at his hair, noticing that his dark roots were indeed becoming more obvious, at least, more than when she last saw him at the training camp. A look of realization comes across Kenma's face and she laughs. "Did you not know that we were related? I guess, I know I don't look or act like him, but he's my uncle." Kenma nods his head. Suddenly shaking his head as he remembers something. "I wanted to ask you something. I bought this new My Hero game and I was wondering if you wanted to play it with me. CPU battles are kind of boring, don't you think?" 

Flushing, Kenma rubs the back of his neck. This was completely Kuroo's idea and if it didn't work he was going to be _extremely_ upset. 

An excited expression coming over her cute face, (Y/n) nods erratically. 

"Of course!" 

He took in a breath of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ever ship something so much it's hard to put them in a reader-insert? 
> 
> Kenhina for me lmaooo (⓿_⓿)


	5. Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just think they're sweet."

Kenma wasn't quite sure when he started liking her, and neither was anyone around him. Lev had said that maybe it was fate and they were soulmates or something like that, but Kenma didn't believe in those types of things. Kuroo, who in all honesty didn't pay attention, too busy during the training camp, had mentioned how Kenma knew how to pick them because Ukai (Y/n) was a total nerd. It would be funny, of course, only if Kuroo had minded his business in the first place. Kenma didn't need anyone nudging themselves into his business, and he had been completely content just liking (Y/n) from a distance, but Kuroo had not been and that was why Kenma was currently fretting over literally everything that could go wrong once she arrived at his house. 

He thought it was completely rational to be scared. This was his first crush and the first girl he's had in his room other than his cousins and that was utterly nerve crushing. So yes, Kozume Kenma was terrified and it was showing. (Y/n) would arrive in an hour, Kenma knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't come early or late, that was just the way that she was. He wasn't sure whether to hate that about her or love that about her. Kuroo had stopped by after Kenma had told him that he had asked her to come over to play video games, typical, he had said. He watched his friend pace around the room with an interesting stare, his dark brows raised slightly in amusement. 

"You must be thankful that you have a friend like me, Kenma," Kuroo started to say, smiling to himself as he watched closely. "You ended up asking your crush out because I dropped you off at that store that just so happened to be owned by her uncle~" 

Kenma pursed his lips as he organized the several games that were strewn around his admittedly messy room. Kuroo had known, but _he_ had not. That had been quite embarrassing for him to learn, especially after asking (Y/n) to come to his house. She was sweet about it, sure, but Kenma knew it must have been weird... right? He couldn't have phrased it correctly, she must have been creeped out, or, that's what he thought at least. Kenma had never been known to be intimidating unless he was playing volleyball, and (Y/n) had told him several times that she thought he was cute.

"Anyways, I'll call you later after she's gone to see how things went," Kuroo gets up and glances at the clock. She would be here in twenty minutes if he had his time right. Kuroo knew that Kenma would panic continuously until she arrived, but after she did he'd be fine. 

|

Kuroo had been right, of course. After sitting down and playing for a while, everything felt fine to Kenma. He was comfortable, and (Y/n) seemed to be having a lot of fun, too. She had played games with him several times before, the only thing different this time was the location. It didn't occur to (Y/n) that anything was wrong with being in Kenma's room, she was always like that with her friends, though, gender meant nothing to her as long as the person she was with was comfortable. Of course, several of her friends had gotten the wrong idea. 

"You were at Kenma's house?" Hinata questioned, his brown eyes blown wide at the idea. He wasn't even aware that they knew each other existed, though to be fair he had been too caught up during the training camp to notice anything other than his moves and Oikawa. (Y/n) nodded her head, walking through the gym to pick up stray volleyballs. "Yeah, we were playing a bunch of different games. Animal Crossing, One's Justice Two, you know, stuff like that. We also started watching a new anime together. Have you heard of Devilman? It's old but good," (Y/n) rambled on about her visit with the blond setter, her eyes lighting up with passion as she spoke about her beloved anime. 

"You should come next time, Shoyo!" She suddenly exclaimed, clasping her hands over his shoulders excitedly. Hinata smiles nervously, suddenly feeling a chill go down his back. "Is there anyone else you hang out with that's not from Karasuno?" 

"... uh, Iwaizumi, Ushijima and Tendo, Sakusa-san, you know, those guys." 

"You hang out with Ushijima? Isn't that super awkward? What do you even do, talk about volleyball?" Kageyama barged in to their conversation, scaring (Y/n) half to death. She hadn't even seen him come near them before he spoke. "Huh? Oh, no. He likes plants, so I met him at this little plant shop down by where their school is, and Tendo is always with him so I got to know the two of them pretty well, I guess? They're nice, though! Plus, since you and Ushijima have a thing against Oikawa, you guys would get along pretty well," she explains, trying her absolute best to stick up for the giant known as Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

He was six foot three and somehow still managed to have the mentality of a toddler. Something about that made (Y/n) protective (as a friend) over him. Tendo was the same, with his chaotic personality and all. Overall, though, they were just fun to be around. The red-haired third-year was completely obsessed with the idea that Goshiki had a crush on (Y/n), but she heard that about a lot of people so she tended to ignore comments like that. 

"Wait," Kageyama stops in his tracks, turning back to look at (Y/n), noticing the goofy smile on her face as she spoke about the two third-years from Shiratorizawa. "Why are you suddenly sticking up for them?" 

She shrugged her shoulders and suddenly remembers that she's supposed to meet up with the two of them later. 

"I just think they're sweet." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my 2020 role model is Sakusa Kiyoomi and I love Goshiki Tsutomu with all of my heart, that is all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a book I did a while back. I didn't like the way that I wrote it, so I decided to completely redo it.


End file.
